Davis and spider man team up
by Broxas The paladin
Summary: Davis and spider man team up. Just to say that there is a story call "To be a holder of Miracles" That has this story there with more crossovers. If you like it pleases leave a review or PM. There is a poll on my page of the to be a holder of miracles that will be added to this as new chapter in that story.


This will get a chapter 2 at some point but have fun with it.

**Spider man and Davis team up #01**

Spider man was swing throw New York on Christmas Eve as he seen monster were attacking the city. Spider Man just looks at one of the monster as it attacks the super hero with fire. Spidy just dodge the attack as a plane flowed down to the park nearby as a big blue Dragon with an X on it chest and a boy with brown hair & goggles. Spider man look at the pack as two monsters attack him with flame's and Ice's. At the moment spider man dodged the monsters attacks saying "ok now that not nice icy and flamey." As he webbed up the ices one as the blue dragon blazed the fire one with his "VEE-LAZZER". The goggle head boy just look in joy as he seen his favourite superhero and said "Sp…ider-Ma…n." Spider-man just look at the boy and said "ok kid so you're a fan then help me out or get out the way." The boy then said "ok but the names Davis and Veemon go long." As one of the monster's attack Davis he stated to move faster and faster as the attacks came at him. Spider-man "So Davis are you a mutant of some kind of super human." Davis just look at him a said "No just a digidestined." As EX-veemon attack the flame monster as spider man kick the icy one in to the back of the fire monster. Davis ran up to the two monsters and said "DIGI-PORT OPEN." The two monsters were now going home to the digital world. Davis fell to the ground as Spider man said "hi it was got teaming up with you Kid but I have to go home see ya." Davis look at Spider-man as he web-swing's away saying to Veemon "that guy is a real hero Veemon." 

**Captain America and the avengers hit Japen #00 **

Three week later Davis and Veemon were in Japan Miyotismon was no more and they were just having fun in their home town as a new monster was attacking the town. The Digidestined were trying to stop it when a man with shield jump to save a small group of children he then said in English "you kids better get out of here Ill stop it." Davis and Veemon ran to the man as Davis said "you know kids he said to run." The kids started to run as the man said "why are you still here kid." Davis look at him saying "That I digimon and just what to say that one man and a shield are now mach for a digimon at that level." The man then look at Davis trying to see what he was going to do as gold light came from Davis lifted pocket. The man look at him will saying "so how are we going to stop it." Davis looked at him and said "Vee you ready for one more swing at that monsters" Then his blue dragon said "ok but it not like I can go to that level without ken and wormmon." Just as Veemon started to change into the next level. All the Digidestined appeared with their digimon as Davis said "It Game time."

Veemon digivolve to Ex-veemon

Ex Veemon attack the digimon with his Vee-lesser as the monster feel back Davis pick up a laptop and said "Digi-port open." The monster was sucked in to the laptop as the man walk over to him saying "so that was go but where is the Digimon as you said." Davis look at the man as he seen the shield and said "ok cap but you have to tell me way you're in Japan an avenger you know three weeks ago now that would have been good for us." As the man look at him and said "The red skull was seen here two days ago with a cosmic weapon know as the cosmic cube." Davis looks at him and said "so how can we help you stop him if it some cosmic weapon then there is no way that I will let him hurt anyone." The man looked at Davis and said "will I think it will be better if you stay here. If we need your help then you may see a shield." He started to walk away from the digidestined as Davis and Veemon fell to the ground.

**Captain America and the avengers hit Japen #01**

Two day letter Davis and Veemon were at home watching TV as they seen a news report on red skull battling the Captain America. As to new villains appeared MODOK, Loki, The Abomination and the green goblin. Davis look at Veemon as he said "he needs are help. Lest good Veemon."

At the hydra base the avengers with the tri-carrier. Captain America fell to the ground as the Abomination when to kill the captain. As the attack was about to him the captain. Hulk landed in front of the monster saying "HULK SMASH YOU ALL". Punching the monster in the face as MODOK blasted the Hulk with a sleep ray. "Hulk tried but hulk still smash you." As he fell on the Abomination. MODOK just looking at the sleeping hulk with a big small on his face. Iron man in his hulkbuster armour just should up punching MODOK as he left the hulkbuster wearing the mark 42 armour with his repulsor rays aimed at the red skull saying "put the cube down and no one will get hurt." As he said this the green goblin flying at Iron man as he started to laugh with a pumpkin bomb in his hands saying "I don't have a cube but I have a bomb Iron man." The bomb fell on Iron man will the next avenger Thor appeared from the thunder in the sky he looks at the villains and said " vile villains you will fall to me the mighty thor the thunderer." As thor attack the green goblin Loki used his magic to make the goblin move at a faster speed. As the thunder god was hit by the goblin and Loki's combined attacks as the god fell Loki said "so brother you have felling now I will just have to stop them." Loki pointed his staff at the gobin making him fly into the red skull that had just jumped out the way saying "way are you attacking me Loki." Loki just looked at him with a small on my face saying "but all I what is the world not to help you get what is me." He then attacks the skull. The skull used the cube to sand the god of tricks to his knees. The skull started to laugh at all the falling super humans. At that moment Spider-Man just landed on the ground with a web parachute. The red skull looked at the webbing and said "So they got you the spider-man to stop me way you are no match for me." Spider-Man just looked at the red skull and said "will I have to say I was here to help them stop the goblin but then you did that for me red." Spider-man ran at the skull as he used the cube to try and kill spider-man but he just cheep moving out the way of the blasts. The red skull looked at spider-man and said "but how are you dodging my attacks." Spider-man just looked at him and said "My spider sense it just tells me what to do when you attack me. Now lest end this." Spider-man punched the red skull in the face knocking him down as Davis on Raidramon back saying "sorry I am late Avengers but now red look at this go Raidramon."

Raidramon said "Thunder-blade"

The red skull was hit by the attack dropping the cube as all the avengers got up and look at the three how just saved the world. Then the captain and Iron man walk to spider-man and Davis. Captain America just looks at spider-man and said "good work kid and you you're that kid form two days ago thinks for your help with the skull but you are just a kid no super powers or any training…" then spider-man said "it all got he is one of my friends cap no super powers but he is a digidestined." Iron man just said "tall us on the tri-carrier and then we will see if you can join us in some way." Davis looks at Veemon and said "ok Veemon it looks like we're in the big league now lest go."

In the Tri-carrier Davis started to tall them of Digimon and there world as Iron man just said "ok so you have saved the world with you fiends and just so happened to come and help use will that good. It just you are a teen. You have no powers." The captain looked at Davis as his D-3 started to glow as one of the computer started to glow and drag all the hero's Veemon and Davis in to the digi-world.

**The Adventures Davis and Veemon #01 The Day of the Digi-Blade**

They were all just looked at the world as the iron armour stop working tony started to say "this suck no I can't move." Thor just hit him with thunder as he started to power up. Davis just looked at his D-3 as he started to say "so is it Gennai he needs my help ok at sounds fun ok guys I send you all home." The hero's looked at him as cap said "We will help you son." Davis said "Ok but I lied."

They all followed him as all the heroes seen digimon and some kid with their monsters. They got to a house out on a land where Gennai was.

In the house they all sat and started to talking about the power of the new digimon at is here to talk over the world. Gennai said "I am happy to get the help of the avengers so Davis are you still up for the battle you can't go to the mega level." Davis looked at his hands as he said "but he is in the dream world. So I can help them stop him." Gennai looked a Davis as he said "you know a long time ago I got this." He pulled a sword made from gold digi-chromazoid saying "This is for you Davis it will let you make Veemon a mega but just this ones." Davis was now holding the sword just feeling the power flow though him and Veemon. Davis was now seeing all the digi-world and it life forces. All he could say was "that cool I can see the entire world from Digimon to human who live here." Davis just got up and said "it time to go and stop that digimon." They all got up as he started to walk as Veemon walk next to him with his red eyes facing his best friend. Davis looks back at Veemon and said "you now I can give you a lift." Davis put his hand down so Veemon could climb up. Davis now just walk out the room as Thor said "Then we will now leave with are new brother in arms to help him on his quest." Spider-man just looked at the god saying "Ok a quest just like warcraft and that runescape game." They all started to leave with hulk, Cap and Iron man just following then to the portal to the dream world.

In the Dream world the evil digimon Etemon was just watching as he seen his new digimon solders. He started to say "The one with the digi-blade will be here in one day. We need to stop him and the avengers from getting here." One of the digimon started to walk up to the Elvis like digimon saying "I will stop the boy." Etemon with a big smile said "you better Shadow-Wizardmon." wizardmon then just teleported to Davis and the avengers. Etemon with a smiled just said "Davis the one that stop Myotismon and the Emperor this will be fun."

That the end of that chapter of this new story it broking at parts to go with the comic book Idea. Think that the entire story is put in to smell comic books. I'd like to cheep it just for fun there will be things like the Etemon getting a mega form later and Veemon and Davis biomergeing to get to the mega form. The Avengers will face some digimon to give Davis and Veemon time to get to the dream world and an old friend how is the best at what he does will be there to help with a digidestined or two.


End file.
